Only Humans Dream
by Trunksblue
Summary: Everyone wants to feel like they belong...Chapter 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men characters used in this story. I only own my original character Liz Blake.

A/N: Oddly enough, I've posted this story up before and then took it off and forgot about it. So I'm reposting it, and I have also rewrote some parts and even added things so it should be better.

/////

Coal black eyes glared at the young girl through the thick glass they hid behind, "I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Blake," The doctor said in a annoyingly high voice as he turned to a rather chunky woman with bright red curly hair, "Your daughter is a mutant."

 "Mommy?" The girl whispered her voice laced with fear.

  "W-What?" The woman, obviously shaken, glanced at her daughter then back to the doctor, "A-a mutant? Are you sure doctor?"

The doctor nodded, "Positive. She contains the X-gene."

 "Mommy?" The girl whispered a little louder as tears welled up in her dark blue eyes.

 "Be quiet, Liz!" The woman snapped causing the girl to cringe and drop her eyes to the floor, "What can we do to help her?"

 "There's nothing you can do," He squinted his eyes as he looked over the clipboard he was holding, "But I do know of a place you can send her… if things prove to be to much of a problem."

The woman nodded, "I can't have a mutant in my home." She scowled glaring at the girl who was now silently crying.

 -20 Years Later-

A blue and black sports bike roared up the mansion's front driveway and came to a squealing stop. The rider, clad in a black leather jacket, black pants, and a black helmet, climbed off as he pulled off his helmet and dropped it on the seat of the bike. Running a hand through his hair he climbed the stairs up to the main door of the mansion and went inside.

 "Any luck in finding the girl, Logan?" A man in a wheelchair asked as Logan entered the kitchen.

Logan scowled, "Does it look like it, Chuck?" He growled narrowing his eyes.

Xavier sighed tenting his hands under his chin, "Well in any case, I need your help with locating another mutant." He said watching Logan saunter across the kitchen to the refrigerator.

 "Isn' that what Cerebro's for?" Logan quirked an eyebrow as he opened the 'fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

 "Yes," Xavier nodded, "That's how I found that this mutant existed. It is finding it and helping it escape is what I need help with."

Logan narrowed his eyes as he finished off the last of his water, "Where exactly _is _this mutant, Chuck?" He asked then ran a hand across his mouth wiping the remains of the water away.

 "Canada, in Hydra headquarters."

 "What!?" Logan growled crushing the bottle in his hand, "How long has the kid been there for?"

 "From the research I've done, approximately 20 years."

 Logan dropped the bottle as he walked out of the kitchen, anger written across his face as clearly as the sun shines on a cloudless summer day.

 "Where are you going?" Xavier called after him as he followed.

 "I got to speak with Fury." Logan grunted not even slowing his pace as he walked out the front door slamming it behind him.

Xavier sighed; he knew Logan wouldn't come back empty handed from this mission.

-S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, Nick Fury's Office-

 "You wanted to speak with me, Logan?" The man called Nick Fury gestured for Logan to sit down. He had streaks of gray through his brown hair. He had known Logan since WWII and he silently envied Logan for his mutant gene that gave him his healing factor. He clamped a cigar between his teeth, adjusted his eye patch a bit and stared at the man before him who hadn't changed much, if at all, since the day he met him. 

Logan shook his head declining the offer, "Heard Hydra has 'nother mutant kid locked up there." He growled.

Fury blinked, his face remaining emotionless, "You know I have no say in what they do there." He frowned lighting his cigar and took a drag.

 "Look Fury," Logan snapped clenching his fists at his sides, "They've had this kid up there fer twenty years, how Chuck found this out I don't know, but I'm not gonna stand here as they torture another mutant fer there sick amusement."

Fury tapped the end of his cigar on the ashtray nonchalantly, "You can't save everyone." He looked back up at Logan who had a seriously pissed expression, "I can't help you Logan." He said sternly.

Logan's eye twitched, but he knew Fury had his reasons whatever they were. He turned reaching for the doorknob, "See ya 'round, Fury." He grunted walking out the door.

It was about an hour later when Logan stopped for gas, as he filled the tank of his bike a familiar scent caught his attention. He sniffed the air and turned around finding X-23 standing about two feet away from him.

 "Kid?" He asked startled.

 X-23 narrowed her eyes, "You're going to Hydra, aren't you?"

 "I think the question here is, where the Hell have ya been?" He growled putting the lid back on his bike, "I looked everywhere fer ya that night, kid!"

 "I had to leave," She growled, "Now are you going to Hydra or not?"

 He hesitated briefly, "Yes."

"Then take me with you."

Logan's eyes widened in surprise, "You _want _to go back?"

 "I have unfinished business with them." X-23 stated evenly, her eyes shining with anger and revenge.

 "No way," Logan shook his head, "I'm not taking you with me." He then climbed on his bike and started the engine.

 "Then you're never gonna find her." She shouted over the roar of the engine as it quieted down to a low rumble.

 "How-?" Logan started but was cut off.

 "I know who you're looking for," She narrowed her eyes, "Her name is Crimson. You'll never find her without me."

Logan sighed in defeat, "Hop on."

/////

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews!

//////

The ride there was quiet, as Logan had expected, that is until they reached the one-mile mark to Hydra's base.

"Stop here." X-23 ordered, Logan slowed the bike down and parked it behind a couple of trees.

"What's up?" He grunted watching the girl sniff the air and growl.

"We're being followed."

Logan sniffed the air, sure enough there was the scent of leather and metal, he growled, "We should've kept going."

X-23 glared at him, "No. This will be the easiest way in."

"What are you talkin'-" Was all he could get out when someone suddenly jumped from the bushes with some kind of stun gun and shot him.

Screaming in agony he watched helplessly as X-23 was also shot and collapsed onto the ground before him, with a snarl of anger he turned and blacked out falling to the ground in a heap.

His mind buzzed as he slowly opened his eyes finding that he was in a cell of some type strapped to the floor. He allowed time for his eyes to focus and the vertigo to pass before he unsheathed his claws and broke free of the bindings. With a grunt he leapt to his feet and sniffed around, X-23 was nowhere in sight but he could smell her.

With a few quick slashes at the door it fell into pieces, sheathing his claws he walked over to the next room and sniffed the air.

"What am I dealin' with here?" He mumbled to himself unsheathing the claws on his left hand, "There's hardly anyone here!" He sliced open the door startling two scientists that were leaning over X-23's body. Frightened they both tried to run away but were too slow and were dead before they even hit the ground.

X-23's head jerked up, "Get me off o' this thing!" She growled straining her wrists against the metal cuffs.

Logan cut her free then sheathed his claws, "Where's everyone?" He asked following the girl out into the hallway.

She looked around sniffing, "Not sure…" She replied searching through he pockets, smirking she pull out a small devise and secured it against the wall and clicked it.

"Find Crimson and get out of here in 30 minutes," She ordered running off down the hall, "She's down the hall to the right!"

"Hey!" Logan shouted after her retreating back and was promptly ignored as she turned a corner, growling he turned in the opposite direction.

Logan ran through the hallways with only the occasional guard to stop him, but not for long. By now blood stained his hands and clothes and was beginning to cloud his sense of smell when he came across a door marked 'DANGER! AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY!'

Skidding to a stop he sniffed the air finding it not only tainted with the fresh blood on his hands but also the stale blood behind the door. Unsheathing his claws he sliced through the computer panel on the wall then pushed open the door finding a young woman curled up on the floor.

"Holy Shit." He cursed recoiling out of the room due to the smell.

Bloody hand and foot prints stained the floor and walls, urine and vomit assaulted his nose making him feel nauseous. He glanced back in noting the body of a man without any legs; his torso and intestines drooled out onto the metal floor into a bloody mess. Fighting back the urge to vomit, Logan walked back into the room, carefully avoiding a puddle of what used to be the man's legs, and up to the woman lying on the floor. Rolling her over he found that she was indeed still alive, but just barely, as though they had given up on her and left her there to die. Carefully he picked her up, as though she were a small child, and then ran out the door in search of the nearest exit.

X-23 walked calmly into the main control room finding the person she had been in search for, Viper.

"There's no trace of the girl or Weapon X anywhere!" Viper cried into the cell phone she had in her hand, she slammed her fist against the computers control panel angrily, "Well I can't see here!" She snarled at the person on the other end of the phone.

"Then maybe you're blind." X-23 hissed walking up behind her.

Viper startled dropping the cell phone to the ground shattering it into several unfixable pieces.

"You…" She gaped then narrowed her eyes, "You won't escape now you little wench!" She shouted pulling out a pistol and aimed it at X-23's head.

X-23 smirked evilly pulling out a hand full of miniature bombs, "Wasn't planning on it." She grinned activating them all and tossed them into the air and watched with pleasure as they attached to the walls and machinery.

Viper blinked, her hands shook as she lowered the gun, "You're crazy," She hissed, "You'll die too you know."

"You never know." X-23 grinned.

Viper's scream was drowned out by the continuous explosions that claimed the last of Hydra's headquarters.

/////

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is defiantly not mine… or it would be rated differently…

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe for the review!! :-)

/////

The room was cold and well lit, much like the other rooms she had visited before; the only difference was that she wasn't strapped down this time. Panic struck her full force when a large fuzzy blue man in a white lab coat walked in while looking over a clipboard.

"Please… Please don't hurt me…." Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard as tears welled up in her eyes.

The man looked up from his clipboard with a startled expression, "Hurt you?" He blinked, "Oh my dear, you're safe now!" He tucked the clipboard under his arm as he registered why she had been afraid, "You're no longer at Hydra, but at Xavier's School For the Gifted."

"What?" She whispered finding it hard to believe the man's words.

"You're free," The doctor smiled looking her in the eye, "but you should get some rest, you've been out of it for a week. Oh, and may I ask what your name is?"

The woman blinked digesting all of the information, "M-my name? It's…" She closed her eyes trying to remember back to the day when she _had _a name, "Liz Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Liz Blake, my name is Hank McCoy."

Liz closed her eyes, she was finally free…

Logan was out in the garage waxing his bike after retrieving it from the woods over an hour ago. He sighed standing up and cracked his back while simultaneously sniffing the air. He turned to find the girl he had rescued standing at the entrance of the garage staring in at him.

He frowned noticing for the first time the two scars that marred her face, one cut across her left jawbone onto her cheek and the other just below her right eye. She had short black hair that appeared slightly damp as though she had just gotten out of the shower and not bothered to dry it.

"Y-you Wolverine?" She asked with slight tremor in her voice.

Logan nodded, "Ya c'n call me Logan." He grunted turning back to his bike.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

He looked over his shoulder at the girl to find that she was gone, frowning he turned back to his bike and sighed.

"Kid." Logan called out as he knocked on X-23's door. The girl had shown up at the mansion's door a day after the Hydra 'mission' and had hesitantly asked for a place to stay. She had hardly come out of her room since.

He rolled his eyes at the reply of 'Go away!', "I need ta talk to ya." He persisted looking up at the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The door suddenly swung open, "What?" X-23 snapped furrowing her eyebrows.

'Gotta talk ta Chuck about some Anger Management classes…' Logan noted to himself as he stared down at the angry 15 year-old, "What went on at Hydra?"

She scowled, "I don't know what you mean." She responded scathingly as her arms folded over her chest, she was defiantly a clone of his.

"You know what I mean," Logan frowned, "What happened to you, and to-"

"You want to know what happened to Crimson?" X-23 cut in knowingly.

Logan hesitated, "Yea." He admitted folding his arms over his chest.

X-23 glared at him for a moment then turned and retreated back into her room, "Come in." She called over her shoulder as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Logan walked into the room and looked around, it was like all the other rooms in the mansion except for the claw marks on the walls here and there. He glared at her accusingly; she glanced at the claw marks and shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked folding her arms over her lap.

"Whatever you can tell me."

"I don't know much about her except that she was there before me and she wanted more than anything to get out," Logan sat down on the edge of the bed next to X-23, she continued, "My room was next to hers and sometimes I could hear her crying at night. They would leave her alone for days at a time without food or water; I couldn't sleep on those nights, I'd stay up trying to drown out her cries for something to drink. Then she'd suddenly go quiet and I'd wonder if she was dead. Sometimes I'd wish she would just die, then she'd be put out of her misery," Logan frowned slightly at this confession but X-23 just brushed it off, " But on other times this… this feeling would surface…" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"You felt sorry fer her." Logan said softly.

X-23 looked up at him then nodded looking away, "I wasn't supposed to feel emotions, so I kept quiet and never asked questions about her."

"How'd you learn her name?"

"Some of the male guards talked about her now and then…" She paused looking up at Logan who had looked confused for a brief moment before realization washed across his face, "They all just called her Crimson, I guess 'cause of her powers. But I don't know what they are." She shrugged, "And that's all I know about her," She sighed her face suddenly darkening, "Now get out."

Logan nodded and got up walking to the door, "Thanks kid." He smiled sadly over his shoulder at her then walked out the door.

/////

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, nor will I ever. --

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolvies gal 1 for the reviews! ::Hands out Reeses Peanutbutter cups::

/////

Liz sat in the corner of the room she had been assigned to, her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them as she stared at the opposite side of the room. Her eyes filled with tears, she closed them letting the tears fall onto her blue jean clad knees. Tilting her head back against the wall she opened her eyes and sighed, memories of not too long ago flooded her mind and she couldn't stop the scream building up in her throat.

Logan, who had been downstairs, heard the blood-curdling scream and took off towards the direction he had heard it come from.

_The lights had been off for God knew how long then suddenly clicked on bright as the sun itself. Curling up in a ball, Liz, Crimson to her captors, watched with mute fear as two large men walked into the room._

There was another scream, this time Logan was right out side the door, he threw it open finding Liz curled up on the floor sobbing hysterically.

_"Hey Mutie…" One of the men grinned as he approached Crimson while the other one shut the door and locked it._

_Then everything happened so fast, the first man grabbed a hold of her wrists and held her still as the other man came at her tugging at his zipper... _

"No! Not again! Please not again!" Liz cried out squeezing her eyes shut.

Logan knelt down beside her, "Hey Kid, snap outta of it! I'm not here ta hurt ya." He gently shook her shoulder.

She flinched her eyes snapping open; she pushed herself against the wall breaking his hold on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear, Logan held his hands up showing that he meant no harm, "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said reassuringly.

Liz blinked relaxing slightly, "L-Logan?" She whimpered her eyes red and watery from unshed tears.

"Yea kid, it's me." He answered back softly.

Flinging her arms around his neck, Liz sobbed violently onto Logan's shoulder. Logan hesitated a moment before wrapping his arm around her awkwardly. The kid was broken and he wasn't sure that even Charles could put her back together.

/Later That Day/

It had been a long day; well for Logan that is, he had been having an off day ever since that morning with Liz. He sighed drying his hair after just getting out of the shower and pulled on a pair of black boxers.

There was a knock on the door startling him from his thoughts, "Come in!" He grunted tossing his towel onto the floor as he rummaged through the drawers of his dresser.

The door slowly creaked open and he looked over his shoulder raising an eyebrow, "Hey kid, what ch'ya need?" He asked pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and pulled them on then turned to face Liz still standing in the doorway. He chuckled inwardly noting the pink tint on her cheeks as she stared at him, "I uh…" She stuttered glancing down at the floor the blush darkening, "I'm sorry about this morning, it's just…" She trailed off with a shuddering sigh.

"You don't have ta tell me, kid."

Liz shook her head, "No, I want to tell you," She looked up, her dark blue eyes shimmered in the light, "I-I have to tell someone… It's been awhile."

Logan nodded, "Why don't we go downstairs to the kitchen an' talk?"

"I found out that I carried the X-gene when I was five, even though it was dormant at the time my mother didn't want me anymore. So she gave me away to Hydra."

Logan snorted and shook his head, "Just because you could've been a mutant, your mother didn't want ya anymore?" He turned the mug of hot coffee in his hands.

Liz nodded her eyes brimming with tears, "The last time I saw her she didn't even say goodbye, just handed me over to one of the scientists and drove away," She ran a hand across her eyes brushing away the tears, "The first night I cried until I fell asleep, and even then I dreamt of my mother's face as she drove away. For the first couple of years they left me alone, the only human contact I got was when they brought me food and water. Then I turned 10," Her hands fisted under the table, "That's when my powers manifested and… and the tests started."

Logan scowled looking away, "Testing on kids…" He growled then looked back up at Liz his face softening, "So what's yer powers, kid?"

"I-I can make something that Hydra called Red Ice."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Red Ice?"

"I can shoot a substance from my hands that looks like ice, but it's red and hot," She looked away nervously and ran a hand over the scar on her left cheek, "That's how I got the name Crimson."

"What… what happened to you the day we found you?" Logan asked hesitantly.

Liz looked up at Logan, her eyes searching his, "I had heard that X-23 had escaped… and thought that maybe I could too…"

/////

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men.

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for the reviews! Wolvies gal, you don't have Reese's Peanut butter cups there? O.o Odd. All they are are chocolate covered peanut butter… lol. They're good. :)

/////

_Flashback _

Huddled in the corner of the cold metal lined room, Liz looked up over her arms, her eyes darting from the door to the camera kept in the top left corner aimed at her. The door clicked and opened revealing a man dressed in black clothes holding a sliver tray filled with food. She dropped her head back in her arms closing her eyes; the man approached her with the tray and set it down beside her. She glanced at the tray finding it with the usual revolting gray watery substance and frowned.

"Stupid mutie." He mumbled under his breath turning his back to her.

Jumping to her feet, Liz extended her hand out towards the man shooting a dark red substance from the palm of her hand. The substance coated the man's abdomen and legs and hardened, he let out a startled yelp that turned into a scream of extreme pain and tried to break free of the substance only to burn his hands. Liz watched with shock as the man's clothes melted into his skin and his flesh began to peel. He frantically began pounding on the substance ignoring the searing pain shooting through his hands every time they touched the stuff. His screams became gurgled gasps as blood oozed out of his mouth and nose; the substance began hungrily eating away at the bone.

The alarms suddenly began going off drowning out the man's gasps and gurgling and then the man's upper-body fell to the floor with a sickening 'thud'. A wave of nausea swept over Liz and she turned and vomited just as a group of soldiers raced in, five in total. The first two restrained Liz while the other three attacked…

_End of Flashback_

"They took turns beating me until I blacked out." Liz worried her bottom lip between her teeth then sighed running a hand through her hair, "When I woke up I was in a puddle of my own blood, I tried to stand supporting my self with the wall but the pain was too much and I blacked out again."

Logan lifted his mug finding it empty, he set it back down again and gently shoved it away, "An' that's when I found ya."

She nodded slowly her eyes drawn to a crack in the surface of the table. She ran a finger over it nervously, "I don't know how long I was out for." She whispered glancing up at him then averted her eyes back to the crack.

Logan shrugged, he didn't want to think about that at the moment, "You said they beat you, yet ya don't have any-"

"Bruises?" Liz whispered cutting him off, she looked up at him her eyes a dull dark blue. He nodded and she lifted her shirt up a bit showing him her stomach, large fist sized fading bruises marred her stomach and wrapped around her sides. Logan swallowed noticing another scar just above the waist of her blue jeans; this one was a clean cut like it had been done with a knife of some kind.

She lowered her shirt and sighed lowering her eyes, "They never hit my face…" She trailed off her hand unconsciously tracing over the jagged scar under her right eye, "Only one person could," She shuddered slightly, "Because he was given permission."

"By who?" Logan growled.

Liz shrugged; she didn't know who controlled it all. Never did and to tell the truth, she never wanted to know. "He's dead now." Her hand dropped from her face, "After he did his job, he left and was murdered by a former weapon."

Curiosity got the better of him, "What was his job?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I…" Liz bit her lip in thought, "I don't know. Something with cloning, or needing another strand of DNA." She shrugged.

Something clicked in Logan's head; he leaned back in his chair mulling it over. Liz climbed to her feet and glanced at him awkwardly before turning for the door, "I think I'm going to go and rest now," She said softly bowing her head, "Thank you… for listening." Before Logan could respond she slipped from the room.

X-23 frowned walking out of the Danger Room and straight into Logan, she grunted and tried going around him but was once again stopped, "What do you want?" She growled folding her arms across her chest.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "There's somethin' yer not tellin' me." He said trying to ignore the piercing glare X-23 was giving him.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you." X-23 sneered her arms dropping down to her sides.

"But this, this is 'bout you an' Crimson."

X-23 raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side in an 'I'm listening' stance.

Logan crossed his arms, "Crimson's yer mother." He stated bluntly.

X-23's eyes widened, "What!? You know how crazy that is!?" She shouted her hands fisting by her sides, "She was 10 when I was born!"

"Yer not thinkin', kid," Logan sighed running a hand over his eyes, "You weren't 'born' in that sense, they combined my DNA with someone else's…" He paused noticing X-23's reaction, "Kid…?"

"She was the other part…" X-23 whispered staring down at her hands.

Logan frowned, "I thought you knew," He said resting his hand on her shoulder, "I-"

"No!" X-23 cut him off, "I don't want your apologies! I… Just leave me alone!" She shouted pushing his hand off her shoulder then ran off to her room.

Logan winced at the sound of X-23's door slamming shut then sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he screwed up again.

//

A/N: Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Xerios for the cupcake and review! :) And thank you Xiowolfe for the review!! Yay!! And yes, I belive both of you have reviewed for this story before... thanks again for those reivews! Lol

-------

Her mother had told her once, that animals didn't dream. She had been four at the time watching her dog sleep with the occasional twitch and kick of its' legs. It was just nerves in the dog's legs, he wasn't really dreaming. When she was five she was labeled an animal after a routine checkup from the doctor.

Locked in a room-like cage with a water bottle and a dish of food, she was treated much like the dog she had once loved, only worse. The only thing that kept her from believing that she was indeed an animal were the dreams, the nightmares that plagued her in her sleep. She was a human because her mother had told her that only humans could dream.

Logan, having trouble sleeping like every other night, was prowling the hallways when he heard the scream come from Liz's room. He paused in mid step and stared down the dimly lit hallway, another scream echoed down the hall. He could just feel the fear radiating off it, it lingered for another moment then died down. Silence swallowed the hallway soon after, Logan grit his teeth together and turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Screaming, Liz tore her eyes open and scrambled up falling off the bed in a heap of sheets and blankets. It took her a full minute to realize where she was and to catch her breath. Swallowing thickly, she shakily climbed back onto the bed and sat cross-legged staring at the door across from her. After a moment the door slowly opened and a girl with long brown hair walked in.

"I heard you scream." She whispered, her voice hinting no emotion whatsoever, her face even remained emotionless.

Liz looked away, somehow she knew this girl but she couldn't even begin to think from where, "Nightmares." She replied glancing back up at the girl.

The girl nodded, her hand still on the doorknob, "You don't know who I am." She stated releasing the knob and clenched her fists at her side. Logan had to be wrong; he couldn't possibly think that _she _was her mother.

"Should I?" Liz winced inwardly squeezing her eyes shut from reflex; slowly she opened them again. She suddenly felt guilty at the look that crossed over the girl's face, disappointment.

It lasted only a moment, the girl shook her head her face snapping back to the emotionless mask she had on before, "No," Her gaze fell to the floor as she stepped back, her hand reaching back up to the doorknob, "You okay now?" She asked around the lump forming in her throat.

Liz nodded hesitantly and watched silently as the girl gave her one last look before closing the door. She suddenly felt a chill tingle up her spine and pulled the blankets closer to her body. A thought suddenly came to her; she turned towards the nightstand and spotted both a phone and a clock. The clock read 3:05 A.M, too late to call anyone. But the urge was too strong and she grabbed the phone off the receiver and stared at the numbers on it. A phone number suddenly came back to her and she dialed it and held the phone up to her ear, it rang. She gripped the blankets with her free hand suddenly feeling nervous and shaky.

'Hello?' A groggy female voice answered the phone; she could hear something click in the background and the rustle of blankets.

Liz swallowed finding that her mouth had suddenly gone dry, "Hello, is this Mrs. Jan Blake?" She bit her lip silently hoping that after all these years they hadn't moved.

There was silence on the other line for a few moments then a sigh, 'Isn' it kinda late for a solicitor to be calling?' The woman asked angrily, a man's voice piped up in the background, _Solicitor? _

Liz pulled her knees up to her chest, "I'm not a solicitor. Are you Jan Blake?" She said softly unable to stop her hands from trembling.

'Then who are you?' The woman was beginning to sound annoyed she then added, 'And yes, I'm Jan Blake.'

Tears suddenly spilled out from Liz's eyes, she sniffed softly, "Why?" She whispered closing her eyes, "Why would you do it?"

Jan must've turned to the man, her husband, in surprise because a confused _What? _was whispered in the background.

'Who is this?!' Jan demanded, the man said something that Liz couldn't hear over the woman's shouting.

Suddenly the man was on the phone, 'Hello?' He asked over his wife's shouting, 'Who the hell is this?'

Liz held back a sob, "Dad?" She whispered haltingly as fresh tears running down her face.

The man gasped and Jan suddenly went quiet, 'What kind of sick joke is this?' He demanded, 'I have no children, my daughter died when she was five in a car accident!'

"My God Dad," Liz leaned her head back against the headboard, "Is that what she told you? It's me Liz." Her voice trembled with unshed tears; she took in a shuddering breath as she waited for her father's reaction.

_It's a lie. _Jan, her mother hissed in the background, _Lizzy's dead. She's dead Frank, she's dead. _

'You can't be my daughter.' The man, Frank, replied finally in an emotionlessly cold voice.

Liz choked on a sob, "Dad." She cried before the phone line went dead, "I'm not dead," She whispered still holding the phone to her ear, "It's me…"

------

A/N: Was it just me... or did Logan seem like a jerk in this chapter? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you Paprika90, Xiowolfe, and Xerios for the reviews! And another thank you to Xerios for the chocolate! :)

---

Logan, having trouble sleeping like every other night, was prowling the hallways when he heard the scream come from Liz's room. He paused in mid step and stared down the dimly lit hallway, another scream echoed down the hall. He could just feel the fear radiating off it, it lingered for another moment then died down. Silence swallowed the hallway soon after, Logan grit his teeth together and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. He paused again hearing a door open behind him; glancing over his shoulder he locked eyes with X-23. Neither said anything, they didn't need too, and he continued walking down the corridor rounding the corner.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to run a session in the Danger Room or a beer and a run through the woods to calm his nerves. He decided to skip the beer and go straight to running, silently he crept out the back door and sauntered over to the beginning of a trail leading into the woods. Taking a deep breath he sprinted forward, he went slow at first gradually picking up speed as he ran. His mind was a numb tangle of memories rushing throughout his brain making his head pound. As he ran, ducking low branches and weaving through trees and shrubs, it began to rain then pour with lightning and thunder. The rain felt good at first, but slowly it began to chill him to his adimantium-laced bones. Stopping, he trudged back to the mansion in the back door and through the kitchen where he found Liz sitting at the table with her head in her arms.

She looked up at him hearing him come in and quickly wiped at her eyes, "You're soaking wet." She commented raising her eyebrows.

Logan looked himself over and nodded, "Went fer a run," He said shrugging off his shirt, "What's up kid?" He asked setting the damp shirt down on the table before folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing," She whispered shaking her head, "Just couldn't sleep is all."

Something else was bugging her but he wouldn't press the matter, "Nightmares?" He sat down in the chair next to hers and sighed watching the goose bumps on his arms retreat back into the flesh.

Liz hesitantly shook her head, "Reality," She smiled sadly, "I called my parents."

Logan's eyebrows shot up, "This early?" Then it all sank in, Liz's swollen red eyes and the reason for her being in the kitchen as 4 A.M, "Oh…" He nodded, "What happened?"

The smile fell from Liz's face, "They denied me…" No, not only that, he mother had told her father that she was dead! And not the real reason to her disappearance; was being a mutant that terrible?

"My father thinks I've been dead since I was five. Mother told him I was in a car accident and… and he bought it."

Logan snorted feeling that overprotective side of him surface, he knew betrayal and denial, but not from his own family. If he had, he didn't remember it.

"It's their loss then." He grunted running a hand through his hair, it was still damp from his run in the rain.

Liz nodded, "I just want to know why? Why would she hand me over to some strange man just because… because I had a chance of becoming a mutant?" Fresh tears sprang to her eyes but she held them back as she stared up at Logan.

He shrugged feeling slightly uneasy, he wasn't good at this sort of thing, "There are some sick people out there."

Liz dropped her eyes back to the table and sighed, "I think I've met enough for two life-times." She cocked her head to the side, "I heard some disturbing things while I was there… at HYDRA. They did some horrible things to that X-23 girl… you know if she really did escape?"

The question caught Logan off guard, he blinked then nodded slowly, "Yes… she lives here."

Liz's eyes widened in shock, "Really? Then she's okay…"

"Okay?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean by that? What did they do to-"

"It's none of your business, Logan."

Logan and Liz's heads snapped up their eyes landing on the girl standing in the doorway.

"It's you… So you're X-23." Liz whispered watching the girl scowl then wander across the kitchen to the counter and sit down. Her legs swung twice before she stopped them and sent a scathing glare at Liz.

"What they did to me isn't any of your business, so you can just forget about it." She turned to Logan, "Did you tell her yet?"

Logan frowned, "No." He was now curious about what happened to X-23, he made a mental note to talk to Chuck about her later.

"Tell me what?"

X-23 locked eyes with Logan before turning to Liz, "They used your DNA and _someone _else's to create me." She said bluntly casting a glare Logan's way.

Liz's eyes widened, "You're… But I thought that all attempted cloning with my DNA and Weapon X's failed." The guards and scientists were none too pleased about these failures and made sure that Liz had known. She grimaced mentally at the memories X-23 brought back.

"You really are clueless," X-23 hissed hopping down off the counter and over to Liz, "He's Weapon X," She shouted pointing at Logan, "And it took twenty-two tries before they successfully created me!" She rambled angry at Liz for not recognizing her.

Logan stood up, "Knock it off!" He growled grabbing X-23 by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" X-23 shrieked breaking free from Logan's hold then ran from the room.

-----

A/N: Cookies to anyone who can guess, or who knows, who in Logan's family denied him!

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Cookies to everyone! Because I'm feeling nice. :-) The answer was his mother, it's in ORIGINS… She shot herself after chasing him out of the house, very dramatic.

Thanks too Wolvies gal 1, Playsw/fire, Paprika90, and Xiowolfe for the reviews!!

Also look for the one-shot story I'll be writing and posting soon called 'Rain.' :-)

---

The driveway from the mansion went down past the gates to a paved road through the woods. Pulling off her socks she pulled open the front door and stepped outside onto the cold cement of the porch. The driveway, still wet with the rain from earlier that morning, was an even darker shade of gray than usual. The air smelled crisp and clean, the scent of a fresh new day. Hesitantly she walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, her feet carried her to the edge of the sidewalk then onto the damp driveway covered in puddles. She stopped in the center and stood looking around herself at her surroundings, she could vaguely remember playing outside as a child.

"Hello?"

The voice of a man snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up to see a small blue car had driven up to the gates. A man was hanging out the driver's side, his hair a mess of graying brown. "I'm looking for someone, can you help me?"

Liz stared at the man blankly before finally saying, "I don't know, who are you looking for?"

The man climbed out of the car and walked up to the gates not bothering to close the door, Liz squinted at him, he looked familiar.

"I'm looking for…" He paused and looked down at the ground shifting uneasily, "for my daughter. She called a couple of days ago… I tracked her to here."

Liz blinked in shock, "Wh-what's her name?" She asked beginning to think she was being too hopeful, why would her father go through all the trouble?

The man studied her for a moment before replying with, "Liz Blake."

Liz suddenly felt heavy; she dragged her feet slowly up to the gate, "Dad?" She breathed and watched as the man before her suddenly teared up. She pushed a button opening the gate allowing the man inside; he threw his arms around her and whispered, "Oh my God."

Liz took in a shuddering breath, "I thought you didn't believe me." She said pulling back and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Her father shook his head running a shaky hand through his hair, "I didn't know what to think. Your mother had told me that… that you were dead. But when you called that night the look on her face and her reaction, I knew she had to be lying."

Liz nodded, "So she knows you're up here?"

"No," He said quickly shaking his head again, "No, she doesn't know. I can't… I can't tell her." He was afraid, afraid of what that woman could do. If she gave their only child to some government project and told him that she had died, what else was she capable of? "I'm sorry, but she can't know..." He backed away from her to the car and went around the door leaning on it, "I might not be able to come back. I just had to see if… if it was really you."

He swallowed and wiped at his eyes as he climbed into the car and closed the door.

"Y-you're leaving me again?" Liz took a step forward grabbing onto the gate.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He said starting up the car, "I just had to see you…" And then he backed up and drove away leaving Liz standing in the middle of the road without even so much as a glance back.

Slowly, Liz turned back towards the mansion finding Logan standing on the porch, a cold expression set on his face. She shivered rubbing her arms and hesitantly walked up to him, "Guess I should be used to it by now, huh?" She smiled weakly despite the tears welling up in her eyes, "I mean… I've been dead to them for how many years? Twenty? That's a long time… believe me I know…" As she rambled on Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, "Maybe they're right, maybe I am dead…" Her head rested on his chest the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back began running down her cheeks, "Am I really dead?" She whispered, her arms stiff at her sides.

Logan shook his head, "No darlin', yer not dead." He said softly.

---

Knees drawn up to her chest, X-23 sat alone in her room on her bed. 'The world's full of bastards.' She kept reminding herself as she glared at the bare white wall across from her. Everyone in the mansion had their own demons, her, Logan, and Liz all shared a demon… but she also had her own. A demon so large that it haunted her every night and every morning whether her eyes were open or closed.

She had done something so horrible that she could never let herself forget what she had done. "It wasn't your fault," She whispered to herself squeezing her eyes shut, "You didn't have a choice… there was no other choice… they would've killed you," The image of a child silently screaming made her eyes snapped open, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She whispered staring at the wall.

---

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Xerios, X00001, and Paprika90 for the reviews!!

**----**

**_I don't have a past _**  
**_I just have a chance, _**  
_**Not a family or honest plea remains to say-**_

__**Breaking Benjamin- Rain.**

**----**

She swallowed thickly glaring down at the floor, "I'm leaving." She tried to say coldly but all that would come out was a whisper.

Xavier studied the girl carefully, "Where will you go?" He knew she didn't have a place to go; she'd end up living shelter to shelter until she was old enough to get a job and buy an apartment, or like Logan had, a trailer.

"None of your business." She hissed lifting her head turning her glare on Xavier. She was defiantly a clone of Logan, in more ways than one.

He tented his hands under his chin and nodded a bit not at all fazed by her look, Logan had given him the same look once or twice before. "Have you talked to Logan-" He wasn't even given the chance to finish his sentence before the girl attacked verbally.

"I don't have to talk to him about anything!" She snapped her fists clenched at her sides, "He's not my father!" Xavier didn't even have to read her mind to sense her inner turmoil, "It's his fault that I'm here, him and that-" She stopped suddenly her mouth gaping, slowly she shut her mouth and turned to Xavier her eyes watering.

Xavier saw the sorrow flash in X-23's eyes, it was gone as quick as it came and by then she was already exiting the room.

"I'm leaving." She said not bothering to look back or close his office door.

_'Logan,' _He sent telepathically, _'I think you should speak with X-23 right away.' _

'What's wrong with 'er Chuck?' Logan sent back as he headed in the direction of X-23's room, he heard the door slam only moments earlier. 

He frowned when Xavier didn't respond right away, then came the hesitant reply, _'She wants to leave… I couldn't pick up on why though, I have a feeling that you'll do better talking to her though.'_

The connection was cut once Logan reached X-23's door, he raised his hand to knock but hesitated. Inside he could hear muffled sobbing as though it were being drowned out by a pillow, alarmed Logan opened the door and stepped inside.

X-23 was sitting on her bed with, as Logan had suspected, a pillow over her face. She pulled it away and glared at Logan with swollen eyes, "What?" She sniffed trying to act as though nothing were wrong.

Logan didn't answer; instead he walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. X-23 scowled and climbed off the bed grabbing the backpack she had brought with her when she arrived at the mansion. Logan watched her pack her things silently, when she was finished she turned to him and scowled, "I'm leaving." She said darkly pulling the strap over her shoulder.

"Why?"

She faltered slightly the scowl dropping from her face, "Why not?" She hissed after a minutes hesitation, the scowl returning to her lips, "Why shouldn't I leave?"

"Because you're needed here."

Her face faltered again and she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed her eyes going to the wall, "You don't need me here." She said softly.

Logan tilted his head to the side, that was how he felt when he first joined the mansion until the others proved otherwise, "If I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I?"

She shook her head slowly then sighed dropping her gaze to the floor, "I need to leave."

"What happened to you back at HYDRA?" Logan asked changing the subject; he was replied with a venomous glare. He simply ignored it knowing that her reasons for leaving had to do with her past with HYDRA.

"You should know, it happened to you too," She hissed locking her eyes with Logan's, "I don't know what was worse, the adimantium bonding process or having to kill that starving tiger before it killed me. What was it for you?" She smirked slightly and Logan recognized this as a defense mechanism of hers, she was trying to push him away and allow her to leave.

He frowned, "Adimantium." He responded truthfully, he didn't remember having to kill the tiger too well.

X-23 scowled obviously surprised by his answer, by his reaction, "Me too." She muttered absently rubbing her arms as her eyes wandered back to the floor. "Did they… did they make you…" She hesitated and closed her eyes, she was trying to open up, not much, but it was enough for Logan, "That family…"

"What family?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

X-23 lifted her head, "The one they made me murder," She said bluntly her eyes now glued to the wall, "But I let one live… the little boy."

Logan stared at her in shock, had HYDRA really gone that far?

X-23 turned to him with watering eyes, "They killed him too... and- and…" She shook her head and covered her face with her hands as the memories resurfaced and ran through her mind's eye.

'How could they be so sick…?' Logan thought watching the girl before him curl up into a ball and sob her harsh demeanor fading away like chalk in the rain.

---

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!! ::Grins::

VXVXVXVXVXV

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

-Only one by Yellow Card.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Logan's lips pressed together in a thin white line, Liz stood before him clutching her arm as a stream of blood escaped passed her fingers.

"Where's the infirmary?" She asked in a hushed almost embarrassed tone of voice her eyes glued to her arm.

The blood was thick and dark color, she had hit a vein, "What happened?" He asked leading her down the hallway to where the infirmary was.

Liz looked about the room, it was rather large and had several metal examination tables, she sat down on one and watched s Logan made his way to a cabinet. "I uh…" She frowned bowing her head, "Danger Room, training by myself and got injured." She admitted with a soft sigh.

Logan returned with a bottle of peroxide, some paper towel, and a roll of bandages, "Ya should always train with someone, safer that way." He grunted taking her arm.

She winced letting go of the wound that still bled and held her uninjured bloodied hand by her side, "Sorry." She whispered as he first cleaned the blood away from the wound before applying the peroxide to it.

It was a long deep wound and would defiantly leave a scar, "It's pretty deep." Logan grumbled adding a bit more peroxide to the towel he was using.

Despite the burn of the peroxide, Liz held the scream and the reflex to flinch in although she did grimace. Logan glanced up at her face as he began bandaging the wound, "The bleeding slowed a bit, the dressing should be changed in a couple o' hours."

Liz nodded struggling not to make eye contact with him, once he was finished she jumped down off the table mumbling a quick 'thank you' and disappeared out the door. Logan watched the door slide shut before turning and cleaning up the mess left behind.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

'Mary' …

'Jennifer'…

'Chloe… Hell no. Sound's to much like clone.'

X-23 scowled tapping the eraser end of the pencil against her temple a note book full of names were written out before her, some scribbled out while others were circled and underlined. She scribbled out the name 'Chloe' furiously then wrote down the name 'Ripley.' Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought this name through.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts, slamming the notebook shut she hid it under her pillow along with the pencil then sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Uhm… kid?" It was Logan.

She rolled her eyes and put on the emotionless mask she wore around everyone, "What?"

"Can I come in?" He was hesitant, something was troubling him.

Glancing up at the ceiling for some kind of help from the higher alpha she shrugged and sighed, "Yea."

The door creaked open and Logan stood in the doorway looking a bit uncomfortable, his hands fisted at his sides, "Glad you decided to stay after all."

She shrugged wondering briefly where this was going, "Yea… I really had no where else to go."

"Well… there's Danger Room training in an hour if yer interested."

X-23 blinked, she hadn't expected this, "Okay," She nodded having never been asked to a Danger Room training, "I'll be there."

Logan smirked and turned to leave then stopped looking at her over his shoulder, "We can't keep callin' ya X-23…" He said slowly turning the rest of the way towards her, "Wouldn't ya rather be called somethin'-"

"Ripley." She blurted out cutting him off.

He smirked a bit then nodded again, "Been waitin' huh?"

Ripley scowled, "No…"

"Okay," Logan chuckled, "See ya in an hour… Rip." He said leaving.

X-23 now Ripley smiled a bit to herself, she finally had a name.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

A/N: I know a bit short. I'M SORRY! ::Cries:: But don't let that stop you from reviewing. Please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long delay, school has started up again making me feel lazy...

A/N2: I haven't seen Aliens in forever, I didn't even know there was a Ripley in that movie! lol. I just like the name Ripley and have used it in another story and thought it fit X-23 pretty well. She looks like a Ripley to me. ::Shrugs:: Anywhoo, thank you everyone for the reviews!

VXVXVXVXVXV

The bandage was a bit too tight, so she loosened it. Then it began to itch and burn, so she took the bandage off and examined it carefully. It had stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal over nicely. Her fingers ran over the scab gently causing some of it to reopen and bleed again.

"Ya need ta leave it alone fer it ta heal." The deep gruff voice startled Liz out of her thoughts and she clamped a hand over the wound irritating it further.

She winced then shot a look at Logan, "It was itching." She said softly removing her hand to look at the damage she had caused.

Logan snorted looking her arm over then shook his head, "Stay here, I'm gonna go get Hank ta look yer arm over fer ya." He eyed her for a moment before walking off down the corridor. Liz stood there for a moment then sighed rewrapping her arm.

"What did you do to you're arm?" It was a simple honest question even coming from Ripley; Aka X-23.

Liz frowned slightly hiding her arm from Ripley's view as she turned to the girl, "Danger Room." She said softly, this was the first time since Ripley's visit that night a few days ago that the two had talked. Liz lowered her eyes to the floor silently wishing that Logan would hurry up.

"Looks like you need to get the bandages changed." Ripley said matter-of-factly tilting her head to the side a bit to get a better look at Liz's arm. Liz turned with her, a natural reflex she had gotten while living at Hydra for so long. She hesitated a moment before lifting her arm and examining it.

"Logan said he'd have Hank look at it for me." She said softly as though if she spoke to loudly she'd be punished.

Ripley nodded, her face blank showing no emotion, "You talk to Logan a lot?" She didn't know why she was so damn curious about this girl, no wait, woman. Maybe it was because she was the other half responsible for her life.

Liz licked her lips, her whole mouth was dry, "No," She shook her head then stopped and shrugged, "Maybe. He's the only one who…" She trailed off shrugging again.

"Understands?" Ripley filled in knowingly and Liz nodded.

In more ways than one, Ripley noted, Liz was still a bit like a child. She wondered if she could even read, or write for that matter. But she also knew how the older woman felt, like an alien on a foreign planet... or a mutant amongst humans as it was.

"What about you?" Liz asked hesitantly shifting her weight to her left foot.

"What about me?" Ripley asked furrowing her eyebrows, the first emotion she had shown since she started the conversation with Liz; curiosity

Liz shifted feet again, "You talk to Logan a lot? Since he is… I don't know what you would consider him..."

Ripley shook her head, "No, I try to avoid him for the most part. It's his fault that I am who-" She stopped abruptly realizing who she was talking too, "No, I don't talk to him much."

Liz's face dropped a bit at Ripley's first comment, "Yea, I guess I wouldn't want too either if I were you." Her voice had quieted again.

Ripley frowned a bit, "Look I…" She turned her head hearing Logan and Hank approaching deep in conversation, looking back at Liz she tilted her head to the side, "I'll see ya around." She turned and walked in the opposite direction the voices were coming from and had just made it around the corner when Hank and Logan rounded the other.

"Ms. Blake," Hank smiled warmly approaching her, "I heard you had an accident in the Danger Room?"

Liz eyed Hank a bit before shrugging and unwrapping the bandage to show him her arm, "I guess."

"Hnm…" Hank nodded thoughtfully, "You need stitches my dear girl, come on, to the infirmary."

"I'm gonna go start trainin'," Logan said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, "The kids have been slackin' off." An evil grin spread across his face as he walked away.

Hank sighed shaking his head a bit but didn't say anything. Liz frowned a little as she followed behind Hank to the infirmary, she didn't like the place it reminded her too much of Hydra. A shiver ran up her back at the thought and she bowed her head keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

VXVXVXVXV

A/N: Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: . I know… It's been a long, long time. But you see, I did something stupid. I have this story on a floppy disk, which I took over to my dad's to work on. I never did and I forgot it over there. I didn't go over there for a week and when I got back home I found that I didn't have another chapter typed like I had thought. And then came the stupid writers block. But I worked through it and here's the next chapter! Yay!!

A/N#2: Thank you X00001, Kagome Rogue Shizoru, and Xiowolfe for the reviews! Once again sorry for the delay in chapter. , 

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

Logan was mad.

Xavier was worried.

And Liz was sitting in the corner keeping to her self. Her arm was tightly bandaged and held against her stomach as she watched Logan pace in front of Xavier. Her uninjured hand clutched the arm of her chair as she watched the two men converse.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Logan, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for all of-"

"Can it Chuck," Logan snapped pausing in mid-step, "I was finally gettin' through ta 'er. This makes no sense at all."

Liz watched Logan resume his pacing, the folded piece of paper she found earlier addressed to her was poking into her thigh. She had read it over and over again; the note was specific as was the ending reading 'don't tell anyone.' Ripley was in trouble and only she knew exactly what kind.

"Liz?" Xavier's voice cut through her thoughts, "Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything that seemed… different about Ripley?"

She had been the one to discover that Ripley was missing.

"Only that her room was a mess." She replied softly lowering her eyes to the floor.

Logan snorted clenching his fists as he paced, "Somethin's not right 'bout this…" He stopped in front of the window and sighed staring outside at the cloudy sky.

The not so familiar feeling of someone sifting through memories startled Liz out of her recent thoughts. Her eyes flickered to Xavier staring at her and her mind began to itch furiously

"No!" She screamed jumping to her feet, "Stay out of my mind!!" Her chair tipped over as she ran to from the room.

Logan whirled around at Liz's sudden outbreak, "She knows something." Xavier shouted to him as he raced from the room after Liz.

"No…no…no…." Liz panted running out the front door, she had to make her way back to Hydra it was the only way to save Ripley.

An idea jumped into her head and she raced to the garage and grabbed Logan's bike. Logan raced into the garage just as Liz hotwired the bike and revved it to life.

"Liz wait!" He shouted as she peeled out of the garage and down the driveway, "Damn it!!"

Liz grit her teeth together as Logan's last words reached her ears, she wouldn't slow down no matter what. Her destination was Hydra…

Logan watched the trail of dust disappear before shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a key, _'I'm goin' after 'er Chuck.' _He sent to the telepath as he climbed into the 'van.

_Logan, it's a trap! _

He didn't care what it was, _'I'll bring 'em back.' _And then he slammed down his mental shields shutting Xavier out from his mind.

Xx**X**xXx**X**xXx**X**xXx**X**

A thick cloud of dust kicked up surrounding Liz as she drove down the dirt road leading to Hydra's head quarters. She pulled the bike over to the side of the road and wiped her running eyes as she made her way through the cloud. The dust began to thin out once she got to the border of the base; she scowled looking over the heavily guarded building.

"Hope this is easier getting in than it was getting out." She muttered to herself crouching low to the ground when a black van pulled up. Her eyes widened when she spotted a small logo on the bumper, it was the X-van and Logan was driving it!

To her dismay, Logan jumped from the van and clawed his way through the gate despite the onslaught of bullets aimed at his head.

"Logan no!" Liz found herself screaming as she raced to his side.

A bullet whizzed by Logan's right ear and slammed into Liz's shoulder causing her to gasp and stumble backwards.

"Liz!" Logan shouted his eyes widening as another bullet slammed into Liz's stomach making her double over and fall to the ground.

Liz groaned wrapping her arm around her stomach as Logan kneeled down by her side, "Rip… R-Rip's in there…" She gasped around a mouth full of blood, "L-Lo…ga…n…"

"Kid, stay with me kid." Logan growled wiping the blood running down his forehead from a bullet wound that had already healed.

He shook her gently by the shoulders, nothing. There were two choices laid out before him at that moment, take Liz back to the mansion and pray that she was still alive but also loose Ripley, or save Ripley and loose Liz. A bullet slammed into his back making him wince forward in pain.

"I'm sorry Liz." He whispered; he knew she was already gone but the thought of her possibly still being alive and in the hands of Hydra made him sick. Slowly he pulled away from the girl's still body and climbed to his feet.

He had to hurry.

_X_**x**X_x_**X**x_X_**x**X_x_**X**x_X_**x**X_x_**X**

****"It's good to see you again X-23"

"That's not my name."

"It's the name I gave you and the only one that you'll ever have."

"It's not mine."

The doctor glared at Ripley with coal black eyes hiding behind thick glasses, "Whatever." He hissed retreating towards the large metal door.

Ripley strained against her restraints with a soft grunt.

"You already know escape is useless. You're just a pawn to get Crimson back, and once we have her back then…" He trailed off with a shrug and entered a four-digit code into the pad on the wall.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ripley growled narrowing her eyes; the old man was starting to creep her out.

The metal door slid open and the doctor stepped outside he smirked in at her as the door closed. A shiver went down Ripley's spine; slowly she turned her head away from the door and glared up at the camera positioned above her. Suddenly the alarms went off, a red light flashed in the corner of her room and a high-pitched wail assaulted her ears. Several scientists came running into her room and each grabbed a hold of a limb and began carrying her out.

"Let me go!" Ripley screamed struggling against the white coat clad men, "Damn you bastards!" Adimantium shoe-like things on her feet prohibited her from unsheathing her claws.

"This way!" The old scientist from earlier called out to the men at the end of the hallway. The lights were disorienting to Ripley as she struggled, her head was beginning to feel light.

A familiar scent came to her, "Logan!" She screamed feeling on the verge of blacking out.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you X00001, Xiowolfe, and paprika90 for the reviews! :-D

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claws of adimantium and a hatred so strong the current occupant equipped with said adimantium claws do not make a very pretty scene. If only the guards firing lead bullets at the enraged mutant had known earlier. One of the smarter guards dropped his gun and went running in the opposite direction and straight into a utility closet. Several other guards followed suit and soon only two were still standing against Logan firing their weapons in a steady steam.

And then the bullets ran out.

Logan bared his teeth at the two as several bullets emerged from his skin and fell to the ground with a metallic clatter that rang throughout the empty hallway.

"Oh shi-" The guard stumbled backwards his breath caught in his throat as blood poured out of the open wound in his throat. He collapsed onto the ground clutching at his throat while his comrade stared down at him in silent shock.

Logan stepped up next to him and grabbed the other man's collar and pulled him down to eye level, "Where?" He growled baring his teeth at the man.

The guard whimpered in fear and the stench of urine burned at Logan's nose.

"I-I-I-I," The man stuttered as he trembled, "The helicopter outside!" He shouted when Logan touched the man's neck with the tips of his claws. He shoved him away and the guard stumbled and fell on top of his still gasping buddy. Logan snorted and took off running down the hallway. The sounds of a struggle down a separate hallway made him change course and his name being called made him run faster.

**_Whomp _**

**_Whomp_**

Logan slid to a stop listening to the deafening sound ricochet down the hall, a helicopter.

"Logan!!"

Ripley's voice sounded terrified and almost pleading, he started running again and made it to the door just as the helicopter began to lift off. Logan ran to the edge of the building and made a jump for the 'copter's legs and latched on making the 'copter sway form the added weight. He looked down at the retreating ground beneath him and swallowed thickly at the sight of several armed guards carrying Liz's body away.

Bullets from above turned Logan's attention to the bald scientist with the black beady eyes, he squeezed the trigger of the small pistol firing a bullet straight into Logan's forehead. Logan let out a cry of pain as his head jerked backwards from the impact. His hands started to slip from the helicopter, "Just let her go Weapon X!" The scientist shouted over the noise of the helicopter and fired his gun off again this time hitting Logan's right hand.

A strangled yelp escaped from his throat as the helicopter swerved left throwing him from the 'copter and into the air. His eyes widened as he fell, the scientist watched him fall with a sick grin spread across his face.

"No…" Logan gasped stretching his hand out towards the retreating helicopter just as he began to fall through a thick grove of trees.

Branches wiped his face and greedily snagging pieces of clothing and flesh ripping them away from his body. An airy rattled scream tore from his lips as a rather large chunk of skin was ripped from his torso and he hit the ground with a thud. The sky and trees spun around him, dancing nauseously as blackness crept up from the corners and completely took over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A bird, a large black crow, sat on Logan's chest and cawed loudly into his face. Logan grimaced and twitched slightly causing the craw to fly away in fear.

"Damn… bird…" He muttered blinking trying to keep himself conscious. It was dark, the sun having probably set several hours earlier. Slowly he pulled himself upright and reached for his pocket, dread washed over him when he pulled out several pieces of what used to be his cell phone.

_'Chuck?' _He tried calling out mentally then groaned inwardly when he got no response; he was to far away.

An odd sense of dejá vue washed over him as he climbed to his feet and swayed a bit before catching himself on a tree. He continued on after a moment going tree to tree. Slowly he regained his strength and after an hour he was walking straight without the aid of any trees. He sniffed the air and sighed not know what direction he was headed in, either he was heading back to the mansion or on his way to wherever they took Ripley he wasn't sure, he preferred the later though.

Elsewhere the scientist with the black beady eyes leaned over his victim with a sadistic grin plastered to his face, "You didn't think you could escape me, did you Crimson?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Please Review!!


End file.
